i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Saku Uruha/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question =Tell me your shoe size. Mine is 27.5. |ClipQ = |Seiya =27.5 cm! It's bigger than Akira's! |Kanata = 24 cm. I'm sure it will grow bigger from now on! |Akira = 27 cm. The reason why Seiya's is bigger is probably because of the american blood. |Satsuki = 25.5 cm! It will grow bigger from now on! |Mutsuki = 25.5 cm. You just thought "as expected of twins" didn't you? |Noah = With Japan's measuring it's 25.5 cm maybe? |Leon = It's 26 cm! Noah taught me Japan's sizes! |Li = It's 25 cm... |Rabi = With Japan sizes it would be 28 cm. I'm big. |Lucas = With Japan's sizes 26.5 cm is the perfect one. |Torahiko = It's 27 cm! Nishishi! |Kyosuke = It's 26 cm. Normal, right? |Akio = 26 cm... It's not really big. |Shiki = 27.5 cm. It's the biggest size in ArS. |Hikaru = It's 26 cm! |Raku = It's 26.5 cm. Quite big isn't it? |Kokoro = 23 cm. I have a lot of cute shoes ♪ |Runa = 24 cm. I'm still in the middle of my growing period. |Momosuke =It's 23.5 cm. |Issei = 28 cm. It's so big that I have to search shoes from overseas makers.... |Futami = 27.5 cm! |Takamichi = It's 27.5 cm. Well, around this size. |Eva = It's 25 cm... It's not small! |Mio = Mine is 24 cm. It's a bit smaller than Eva-sama's I guess? |Ban = It's 25 cm! It's goin' to become bigger from now on! |Tsubaki = It's 27 cm. |Toya = It's 26 cm. Sometimes I get confused and end up wearing Aoi's shoes... |Tatsumi = It's 27.5 cm! I won against Tsubaki!! |Aoi = 26 cm. |Kuro =It's 26.5 cm. |Baber =It's twenty nine centimeters. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipBaber = }} |Question =Do you have someone that you like? Of course, my crush is the Producer-chan! |ClipQ = |Seiya =Uwee!! C-crush...! Man~ this is embarrassing... |Kanata = Eeh?! T-there's someone I like but...~~~It's a secret! |Akira = Fufu. Just asking for such an obvious thing is a waste of time, you know? |Satsuki = A person I like?! A person I like... There's only Mutsuki! |Mutsuki = I love Satsuki. And also the Producer! Ehehe~ |Noah = A person I like? Of course I have one... Fufu, how about you try to guess it? |Leon = Yes yes yes! There are a lot! Ah, it's a lie! I'm faithful to Producer! |Li = E-eeh?! I-I don't have any...! You shouldn't ask embarrassing questions...! |Rabi = A person I like? Hmm.... It's a secret. |Lucas = No-no one. This is no place to be hooked on stuff like that. |Torahiko = I love the Producer! Hey don't glare at me! |Kyosuke = Hawawa?! R-rather than person I like I would say person I'm interested in but... It's embarrassing!! |Akio = I'm bad with women so there's no one I like. But that person maybe... |Shiki = Of course it's all the little kittens in the entire world! |Hikaru = I love everyone in the entire world!!! |Raku = Hmm. And what will you do with that information? Kukuku, I'll just say that there is one. |Kokoro = Kokoro-chan is of everyone ♪ That's the rule of an idol~ |Runa = Fufu... And what would you do if I had one? |Momosuke =Fueeh~! It's too embarassing to say it~ |Issei = Tsk.......... No one. |Futami = Of course! Producer, I love you~!! |Takamichi = I-idiot! That's a violation of privacy so I won't say it! |Eva = S-searching for a wife that would be of a noble status enough for me is too troublesome! T-this is stupid! |Mio = It's Eva-sama of course! And... The rest is a secret ♪ |Ban = There are a lot of people that I like! Eh? It's not like that? |Tsubaki = And what do you wanna do by knowing it? Do you plan to be my rival? |Toya = S-someone that I like... This is embarrassing... It's a secret. |Tatsumi = A-A-A woman I like?! A-A man doesn't say such an important thing so simply! |Aoi = Fufu... I'll leave it to your imagination. |Kuro =There's no such woman... Change the question Saku! |Baber =Big bro! |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipBaber = }} |Question =A region of Japan that you want to visit? I want to visit Producer-chan's house. |ClipQ = |Seiya =Samurai Kyoto!! There are samurai's there! |Kanata = I want to go to Hokkaido and see wild rabbits. |Akira = I want to search for something to treat Seiya and the others to at Chinatown. Tofu with apricot seed is not good though... |Satsuki = I want to try diving with Mutsuki! That's why I want to go to Okinawa~ |Mutsuki = The Tottori sand dunes. The sand makes a swoosh swoosh sound when you step on it~ |Noah = I want to see the wisteria gardens in Fukuoka. I've heard that they're beautiful. |Leon = I want to go to Enokama! It has a beautiful atmosphere and I wanna meet girls! |Li = I want to go to Kobe's Chinatown... |Rabi = Niigata. I think that the snow is beautiful. |Lucas = I want to go to a theme park in japan... What, is there something wrong with it? |Torahiko = Japan is too strict for me!He doesn't use his usual ore-sama here |Kyosuke = I'll go to the Miyako island and meet with a mermaid!! |Akio = I don't want to go anywhere. My house is more than enough... |Shiki = Gifu prefecture. The mino ceramics are beautiful. |Hikaru = Hokkaido's snow festival! I want to take part in it and create something too! |Raku = I want to visit Kusatsu's hotsprings. |Kokoro = I want to try paragliding in Asagiri! |Runa = Kurama-dera. I want to meet a Tengu ♪ |Momosuke =I want to see the tulips that are in Funakawa, Toyama prefecture~ |Issei = I don't really want to go to cities. I want to climb a mountain so one with a high slope would be good. |Futami = I want to eat delicious apples in Aomori. Of course Takamichi is the one that pays! |Takamichi = I want to see a Shinto shrine in Itsukushima. And I also want to see a deer! |Eva = Hmm... I hold an interest in the southern countries, but the heat there is... Black clothes are troublesome... |Mio = I want to go to Shigo's Chikubu island. It's a famous power spot ♪ |Ban = I wanna try the strength of the northern earthquakes! |Tsubaki = I want to go to Akita and see the Namahage! Isn't it really scary!? Haha! Namahage is a demon of the japanese folklore |Toya = I want to go to Yamaguchi prefecture and try their delicious sake. |Tatsumi = I wanna see Kyoto's Fushimi Inari! |Aoi = Let's see. Kyoto's bamboo path would be nice. It heals you. |Kuro =I want to go to Hiroshima's Sensui island. It seems it feels good to sing there. |Baber =A place where the anpan is delicious. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Saku Uruha Category:Normal Phone Call Questions